Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth)
Not long after her debut as Black Canary, Dinah Lance became a founding member of the Justice League of America. It was Dinah who suggested the newly-formed name of the League, in deference to her mother’s having been a member of the Justice Society of America. It was through her new association with the Justice League that she first met the love of her life — Oliver "Ollie" Queen — also known as the Green Arrow. Black Canary’s membership in the JLA lasted for many years. Her friendship with Oliver Queen developed during this time as their feeling for one another became romantic. When Oliver chose to quit the League in order to continue his efforts in Star City on is own, she decided to join him there soon after. Her own resignation from the JLA was tendered as a result of her mother, Dinah Drake’s finally succumbing to her battle with cancer. Hard Traveling Heroes Black Canary joined Green Arrow and Green Lantern when they went on a road trip to rediscover America and their motivations as heroes. She was briefly brainwashed into a motorcycle cult, but her friends rescued and deprogrammed her.''Green Lantern/Green Arrow'' #78 Justice League International Following the events of Legends, she becomes a founding member of the new Justice League International established by Maxwell Lord. Under Batman's leadership, they gained approval from the United Nations. The Longbow Hunters Oliver and Dinah set up a shop in Seattle, "Sherwood Florist", as well as continuing to fight crime. Oliver was having something of a midlife crisis, however, just as he was about to turn 43. He wanted to marry Dinah and have a real family with real children of his own (he loved Roy, his ward, and Roy's daughter Lian, but wanted his own biological children). Dinah turned down the idea, citing that their lives were too dangerous. During this time, Dinah was kidnapped by a drug dealer she was investigating. She was brutally tortured, causing her to lose her 'Canary Cry' and rendering her incapable of having a child.Contrary to popular rumors, she was not raped (as stated by Mike Grell) . Ollie killed the man who tortured her, and that act lead to a turning point in the life of the Emerald Archer.Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #1-3 When Dinah came out of the hospital, she was still emotionally traumatized by the incident. Oliver was with her as she entered counseling. Needless to say, she was not going out fighting crime during the first few weeks after leaving the hospital. Ironically enough, it was when she stepped up to stop some muggers on a bus (taking a few hits in the process) she felt back to her old self, knowing that her biggest fear was that she would not be able to fight back anymore, and that fear was gone. She and Ollie were closer than ever.Green Arrow (vol. 2) #1-3 She continued to fight crime off and on, eventually breaking up with Oliver, feeling he would never commit to her completely after catching him kissing their young assistant Marianne.Green Arrow (vol. 2) #75 Run of the Arrow She was shocked when Connor Hawke, Oliver's son and the new Green Arrow, told her Oliver had died over Metropolis while fighting some eco-terrorists.Green Arrow (vol. 2) #101 Birds of Prey Dinah was contacted by Oracle (Barbara Gordon) to work in Gotham, which she accepted, and the pair formed a partnership, the Birds of Prey. Dinah took this role with great satisfaction. And with that came the feeling that she needed a few changes required in this fresh new chapter of her life, deciding to abandon her traditional blond wig and bleach her hair blond whilst growing it longer instead. During her time operating with Oracle, Dinah operated using an electronic form of her Canary Cry: a weapon that would do the 'crying' on Canary's behalf, called Canary Cry Bombs. After a battle with Ra's al Ghul, she took a dip in the Lazarus Pit at Oracle's urging. Doing so healed her injuries and restored her Canary Cry as well as her ability to have a child. Birds of Prey #34 As time went on the Birds expanded their number with Dinah as the backbone of the team, operating alongside notable female agents such as the Huntress, Gypsy and Lady Blackhawk. Following that, Oracle shows Canary the retail space that later houses a reopened Sherwood Florist. Quiver A short time later, Dinah resigned from the JSA when she discovered that Oliver Queen had been resurrected. She traveled to Star City, where the two former lovers were happily reunited. Their renewed relationship was short-lived however, as Dinah feared that Oliver might try to take advantage of his young female ward, Mia Dearden. Dinah left Star City and returned to Metropolis where she continued to function with the Birds of Prey. Perfect Pitch Following the "One Year Later" jump, Dinah trades life experiences with Lady Shiva in hopes of softening the warrior, undertaking a harsh training regimen in an unidentified Vietnamese bidonville, or shantytown. The regimen replicates Shiva's early life and training; Shiva, meanwhile, assumes Dinah's role in Oracle's group and demands that her associates call her the "Jade Canary". When Dinah realizes following Lady Shiva's path will require her to fundamentally change who she is as a person, she ends the training and returns to the United States. She brings with her a little girl, Sin, who also had begun the harsh grooming process to be Lady Shiva's successor (Birds of Prey #95; the now resurrected Oliver Queen uses his connections to allow Sin to immigrate into the country). Dinah hopes to balance her duties as a superhero with the responsibilities of being a surrogate mother/sister to the child. Raising Sin In Birds of Prey #99, Dinah informs Oracle that she is quitting the team, having decided to devote herself to raising Sin. Issue #100 shows Dinah and Sin leaving Metropolis. It is hinted that their final destination is Star City; Dinah jokingly tells Sin that she can rip out Ollie's beard if he isn't nice to her. Tornado's Path After leaving the Birds of Prey, Black Canary joins with Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Red Arrow (Roy Harper) on a mission to locate the Red Tornado's body (stolen by his creator and Solomon Grundy). The three heroes join forces with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Lightning, and Vixen to defeat Amazo. Lightning Saga The assembled heroes re-form the Justice League of America; Dinah is made the Chairwoman, due to her strong abilities and strategic mind. The team's first mission with Dinah as leader sees the JLA and JSA discover that members of the Legion of Super-Heroes (a team that lives in the 31st Century) have been located in the 21st Century. Dinah eventually returned to Star City to aid Oliver, Connor and Mia against Roadblock and Merlin. During the course of their mission, Dinah rekindled her relationship with Oliver yet again, feeling that he had truly changed and that all the parts of him that she hated seemed to be gone. Oliver admitted to Dinah that many of the changes he made over the last year were due in most part for her, because he wanted to be a better man. As the battle concluded, Oliver at last proposed to Dinah. Dinah however, did not give him an answer right away. Road to the Altar Shortly thereafter, Ollie and Speedy helped Black Canary when Merlyn abducted Canary's "daughter" Sin. To save Sin's life, Ollie was forced to fake the young girl's death, keeping the knowledge of the plan between himself and Mia, even at the risk of losing Dinah forever. After Sin was placed into safekeeping, Ollie told Dinah what he had done. Recognizing that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness to save a life, Dinah finally agreed to marry him. Black Canary (vol. 3) #1-4 The Wedding After a great deal of compromise and strife, Dinah and Ollie agreed to get married inside the Secret Sanctuary, the original cave headquarters of the Justice League of America. Wedding guests included nearly everyone within the superhero community who were asked to attend the ceremony in-costume. The wedding was interrupted by a phalanx of supervillains, who attempted to take out as many heroes as possible in one fell swoop. Nearly all of the villains were apprehended except for Deathstroke, who managed to escape. Despite the interruption, the ceremony concluded and Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen were married. ''Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special'' #1 Following Dinah's marriage to Ollie, the duo fought crime alongside one another, facing new challenges such as the villains Cupid, a mentally ill vigilante stalker with an obsession for the Green Arrow; and Discord, a man deafened by Canary's scream during the first fight with Dregz. Cry for Justice Canary had soon resigned from her position as chairwoman of the Justice League, and later Hal Jordan and Ollie start their own Justice League. Discovering this, Dinah confronts Ollie in anger when he returns to the Watchtower to warn her and the other former League members of an impending attack on the world's superheroes, after which Prometheus arrives out of nowhere and attacks the team, severing Red Arrow's arm and defeating Dinah by maneuvering her into the path of an energy bolt fired by Starman (Mikaal Tomas). The now defeated Prometheus then destroys Star City via a teleportation device. While searching for survivors, Dinah and Oliver find the body of a dead, bloodied Lian, the daughter of Roy Harper. Dinah is then seen at Roy Harper's bedside at the hospital with Donna Troy, preparing to deliver the tragic news of his daughter's death when he awakens from his coma. Blackest Night In the events of the Blackest Night, Dinah fights off an army of Black Lantern Corps under the supervillain Nekron. Nekron reveals he has the power to control all the heroes who have died and been resurrected, one of which, is the Green Arrow. With the aid of Mia Dearden and Connor Hawke, Dinah fights her husband (who has been transformed into a Black Lantern) while he tells her that he has been secretly in love with Shado since she raped him and that she is a fool for thinking he has changed, all out of his control. In the short time he is able to regain self-control, Ollie deliberately misses a shot he had aimed at Dinah, instead severing a hose containing liquid nitrogen. Connor, under Dinah's instructions, reluctantly uses the hose on Ollie, freezing him solid. The three then join the other heroes in battle. Fall of Green Arrow After Ollie returns to normal, it is discovered that he had secretly murdered Prometheus and had left his body to rot in the villain's own headquarters. After Flash and Hal Jordan confront Ollie with this revelation, Ollie goes on the run. Dinah joins Hal and Barry in searching the ruins of Star City for him, and eventually finds the archer scouring the city for one of the men who had worked for Prometheus. He easily defeats all three of them, leaving Dinah trapped in a specialized fluid designed to restrain her. Following this chain of events is Dinah's realization that all Ollie wants is to be left alone and so she tells him during her visitation at his jail cell after he turns himself in. With that said, she decides their marriage is over, leaving her wedding ring with him. Brightest Day During the events of the Brightest Day, Dinah returns to Gotham City, where she along with Huntress, Lady Blackhawk and Hawk and Dove are assembled to reform the Birds of Prey. Flashpoint Professor Zoom drastically altered the Timestream in an attempt to get rid of his nemesis The Flash during Flashpoint. This completely changed the course of history. Dinah was never shown to have become Black Canary, as her mother's incarnation of the Justice Society had been unsuccessful. Eventually the timestream was restored, although Pandora fixed it into an entirely new timeline. , see excerpt DCnU ]] In this new timeline, Birds of Prey continuity is heavily altered. Dinah's relationship with Green Arrow seems to have been retconned out of existence. Dinah begins to put together a new Birds of Prey team alongside her partner, the gun-toting vigilante Starling. They are a renegade team of outlaws in Gotham City no longer associated with the Batman Family. | Powers = * : Dinah possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. | Abilities = * * * * : She is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkaido. She has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by Richard Dragon. Thanks to Wonder Woman, Dinah has been trained in Amazon martial arts, but is strictly a novice in that kind of fighting style. Other styles she's shown skill in include Savate, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : Dinah is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker, which has led to her being made Chairwoman of the JLA. | Strength = Black Canary possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Dinah can therefore press (lift) at least her own body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = ]] * Body Armor * Oracle Tech: Necklace and earrings used as communication devices from Oracle. | Transportation = * Motorcycle | Weapons = * Various Martial Art Weapons * Canary Cry Bomb During the time she was without her actual Canary Cry, Dinah carried round bombs that would emit a similar loud sonic sound. | Notes = | Trivia = * Prior to and during her heroic career Dinah wore a blond wig to hide her identity and mislead her enemies. Later, she bleached her hair blond instead of concerning herself with a wig. * Dinah plays a harmonica which she uses to strengthen her breathing and vocal cords. This is a form of training for her Canary Cry. * Dinah's birthday is April 10th. | RecommendedReading = * * * * * * * * * Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters * JLA: Year One * * Justice League International * * | Links = * * Black Canary at Toonopedia * Black Canary biography at JSA members list * Black Canary at the DCU Guide * Canary Noir }} Category:1983 Character Debuts Category:Black Canary Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Justice League International members